malatorafandomcom-20200214-history
MNeu Wiki Articles/Federated Commonwealth of Malatora
Note: Due to excessive spam flooding this wiki, and the age of this article (and associated articles), FedCom is migrating all its wiki data to a private new wiki. Updates to this wiki will be heavily restricted after this is complete, and all articles here will be either trimmed down, or simply removed. Therefore, any information on the MNeu wiki about FedCom can be considered dated, and may be obsolete and inaccurate — check with FedCom's website for the newest facts. It's sad to see the MNeu site fade and die like it is... but as one of the last nations that uses this wiki and watches the silent forums, we'll maintain a small presence here for as long as it remains online. The Federated Commonwealth, better known by the shorthand FedCom, is currently a small micronation that is determined to become a sovereign nation-state, no matter the cost. Currently, FedCom is concerned with becoming self-sufficient and establishing the means to properly defend itself from macronational aggression. FedCom has long recognized the critical importance of self-defense: it supports peace, but is willing to use force as a last resort to protect itself. Unlike many of its micronational brethren, FedCom has no interest in joining the UN, or in gaining UN recognition. FedCom considers the organization to be hopelessly corrupt, and wants no part in it. Likewise, it does not feel the need to validate its existence by seeking international diplomatic recognition. FedCom classifies itself as a "new-nation project", and says it is not a "virtual nation". Its leaders have often called it "perhaps the most serious of all new-nation projects in the micronational community, before or since". FedCom society is purely egalitarian. It is projected that the coming decades will see the introduction of an integrated population of humans and Cytrans, living and working together for mutual benefits and support. Historically, FedCom has been dominated by an isolationist policy. Since October of 2007, FedCom has had a limited presence in the larger micronational community. __TOC__ Location FedCom is located in an undisclosed region of tropical west-central Africa. FedCom's citizens call their homeland "Malatora", which leads to FedCom's official long title: The Federated Commonwealth of Malatora. The word "Malatora" began as a codename to be used in lieu of the local name for the territory FedCom claims. Though the word started as an inside joke, it has since been adopted the proper name for FedCom's homeland. As an added benefit, the word is extremely rare, so a web search for "Malatora" usually returns FedCom's website or an article about the nation. Government :See main article: FedCom Government FedCom is a federation consisting of several mostly-autonomous Member-States, united by a single central Federal government. While the States handle their internal affairs largely independent of outside influence, they have collectively invested the power of foreign trade and diplomacy in the Federal government. Federal Government FedCom's Federal government consists of two major components: the Council of Leaders and the People's Assembly. *The Council of Leaders functions as a small meritocratic intellectual group, and operates in a "round table" format, with no Councilor higher or lower in status to any other. The Council's various functions are to serve as an advisory "think tank" for the People's Assembly, to collectively serve as the nation's figureheads (for diplomacy), to establish and coordinate social improvement projects, and unify the nation's defenses. In situations of national peril, the Council can temporarily use emergency powers to guide the nation out of the crisis. *The People's Assembly is where the vast bulk of political power is invested and exercised. This body is a direct democracy, and every citizen has the right to vote on any issue they wish, taking the nation along a path congruent with the will of the population. State Governments Member-States in FedCom are free to develop their own governments with minimal interference from the Federal government. Administrative Regions :See main article: FedCom Administrative Regions FedCom is divided into semi-autonomous regions called Member States, Provinces, and Territories, though groupings can be empty under certain circumstances. Generally, when a region is annexed by the Federal Government, it becomes a Territory. As the territory develops, it will transition to Province status, and will become self-governing. Later, once the Province stabilizes and develops a fully functional economy and government, it will become a Member State, and achieve a high degree of political autonomy. Foreign Politics FedCom is open to establishing relations with any nation or micronation that approaches them, with the exception of "simulation" nations (which FedCom refers to as "false micronations" or "sim-nations"). Discussions with these types of organizations are considered a waste of time and effort. FedCom does not actively seek relationships with other political entities, instead preferring to let them initiate first contact. FedCom maintains an open mind and is friendly, but their diplomats are not particularly fond of excessive political protocol (they like to cut through the red tape and get right to the point). FedCom conducts all its diplomacy through a dedicated sub-section of its message board (located here). Through this section, private sub-forums are created to serve as "hot-lines" between FedCom and another nation (a "hot-line" is not the same as an embassy or diplomatic recognition). FedCom does not normally visit the forums of other micronations. Micronational Community In October of 2007, FedCom entered the larger micronational community, primarily to make itself known to the community. This done, FedCom has since withdrawn from the bulk of the community to tend to its internal affairs. It now maintains a limited presence in inter-micronational affairs, centered about the MNeu forums (which appear to be virtually dead as a community). Economy FedCom's economic model is unique in the modern world: it doesn't use money, for anything. Day-to-day economic matters take the form of a gift economy. The background resource management follows the basic lines of natural resource economics. Scarce materials are rationed as needed to stretch the supply. The primary focus of economic development is the pursuit of autarky and sustainable development. Wasting resources is strictly taboo, and recycling is maximized. Not surprisingly, FedCom's economy finds itself constantly at odds with globalization and modern capitalism, which is an issue of ongoing friction for FedCom. When everything is shared equally, private ownership of anything is redundant and unnecessary. Instead of private ownership, the products and resources of FedCom society are owned collectively, and all citizens may partake in the fruits of everyone's labor. All able-bodied citizens are expected to fulfil a "work quota" in a field of their choice that is generally considered "productive" to society (industrial, agricultural, and maintenance jobs, primarily). Such an quota might consist of 20 years of labor in a machine shop, working 4 days a week for 6 hours each (this is just an example). After each person completes their quota, they are the equivalent of "retired". Retired individuals are encouraged to occupy themselves with arts and hobbies. Since information is also shared, copyright laws are useless. FedCom thus treats all foreign information as if it was in the public domain, regardless of whatever copyright or proprietary license may be attached to it. FedCom doesn't do this to deliberately annoy foreigners: FedCom takes the lessons others have learned simply to improve itself. To the citizens of FedCom, the concept of copyright runs contrary to the natural order of the universe, and ignoring it is often a requirement to get the best information and technology (however, FedCom often exploits copyright laws to protect its ideas from foreigners). FedCom currently has no export economy, but it seems likely that fine furniture, sculpture, and other high-quality artwork will become a major part of its list of exports. Selling these things in the global market is the duty of the civilian trade guilds, who try to maximize profits at auction for the good of the nation. Funds from the sale of these materials are stored by the Federal Government, and later used to import materials and products than cannot be manufactured locally. Imports are usually meant to improve the nation's self-sufficiency (typical imports might be industrial machinery). Military See main article: Military of FedCom FedCom maintains a strong connection to its military background, though the military itself no longer plays an active role in the daily business of the government. The Federated Commonwealth Defense Force (FCDF) is the national military command authority, with direct control over the Navy and Touman forces, and a close relationship with the various National Guard units. While the Navy has military jurisdiction over the sea and the air above it, the Toumans operate on land, using extensive combined-arms tactics. All military forces, regardless of branch or origin, are marked with the FedCom Roundel (not just aircraft). Image:Roundel of FedCom.png| Standard Roundel Image:Roundel of FedCom (low vis).png| Low-visibility variant Forces, Personnel, and Present Capabilities ---- Forces Information about FedCom military units and equipment is restricted to FedCom's citizens only. The military is planned out in considerable detail, with equipment constantly undergoing revisions and improvements to adapt to changing situations and emerging technologies. Personnel Service is voluntary, but all citizens are strongly encouraged to enlist for at least 2 years in the National Guard of their State. This facilitates defensive skills and technical knowledge in the general population, creating more productive and confident citizens. These forces are used purely for homeland defense: the Guard will not be equipped for offensive action (which falls under the purview of the Toumans). Due to their tactical abilities, Cytrans can be drafted into a military or medical capacity upon the development of a crisis situation. This form of temporary conscription is justified by the physical capabilities Cytrans will possess, which considerably eclipses that of the average human. Cytrans would view military service as a way of protecting the lives of the more vulnerable members of society ("the strong defend the weak"). Present Capabilities All FCDF warriors are proficient (or training) in at least one style of martial arts, and are familiar with common military tactics and the operation of firearms. Forces are equipped with camouflage, small-caliber firearms, and a few melee weapons. The FCDF possesses no armored vehicles, but it does have several civilian automobiles available for transport. The primary focus is presently restricted to self-defense, but FCDF forces are familiar with a variety of techniques used by special-forces units of militaries around the world. ---- Navy There are extensive plans and designs for a wide variety of vessels for FedCom's future navy. Many of the warships are advanced submarines, designed to avoid the dangers of modern anti-ship missiles and move with considerable stealth and speed at impressive depths. National Guard History and Culture History :See main article: History of FedCom FedCom has been and continues to be a secretive nation, and is a fan of isolationism and autarky (economic self-sufficiency). FedCom's early history can be traced to a club of friends, started in 1993, which survived until 1999. In 2000, the club was resurrected as a new-nation project named "The Federated Commonwealth": its goal was to forge a new nation, built on the principles of egalitarianism and freedom. It would take the form of a federation for the common well-being of all citizens (thus, the name). Since then, FedCom has evolved and undergone many revisions, but has always remained true to its original objective: creating a free and equal society. For several years, FedCom was dominated by a militaristic / survivalist mindset, and the military played a key role in the government -- it was widely assumed than any new-nation project would be forced to fight for its independence, so this was seen as a necessity for survival. In recent years, this aggressive attitude has given way to a cautious but friendly society, which simply desires to be left in peace. Culture FedCom is an egalitarian society. Per FedCom tradition and cultural norms, all sapient beings posses the same rights and responsibilities, regardless of species, background, sex, language, beliefs, or any other criteria. (This is not directly codified yet, but it is universally accepted and understood.) Law FedCom has a Civil Law legal system. All new laws created in FedCom are first judged against the all-pervasive Code of Malatora. Citizens often quote from the Code when justifying themselves, or when criticizing others. National Symbols :See main article: National Symbols of FedCom Traditionally, FedCom's national colors have been blue, white, and gold. Pan-African colors are also popular. FedCom's website has used a gray/black color scheme for many years. Calendar :See main article: Calendar of FedCom FedCom does not officially use the traditional Gregorian Calendar. Instead, FedCom uses a variant of the World Calendar, with the epoch (zero year) coinciding with the year that mankind launched its first artificial satellite into orbit, marking the dawn of the Space Era (SE), and the end of the Terrestrial Era (TE). Thus, the Gregorian year "1957 AD" is equal to the Malatoran year "0 SE". There has also been debate about using a calendar system consisting of twelve identical 30-day months, divided into five weeks of six days each. Language FedCom's most commonly-spoken language (and the only one it does foreign business with) is English. FedCom has been developing its own unique conlang for years, occasionally changing the name to match the demonym. Earlier versions were a purely phonetic form of English (the rhotic Americanized version), although there have been attempts at creating an entirely new language. Now known as "Malator", the language is a phonetic variation of English, using the Shavian alphabet. Malator does not have official status in the Federated Commonwealth of Malatora, nor in any of the Malatorian member states. Political Parties Until recently, FedCom had two political parties (the Asgard First Party and the Libertarian Socialist Party). Political parties have since fallen out of favor, due to their tendency to fracture and polarize populations. Talk of adopting direct democracy may finally render political parties obsolete, leaving each citizen their own unique party of one. Cytrans :See main article: CyberTransplantation FedCom stands unique in the world with its CyberTransplantation project, which is a form of transhumanism (and one of the first such projects anywhere in the world). The ultimate goal is to develop the technology to transplant a living human brain into a cybernetic total-body prosthesis. Functionally, it is as close to the concept of mind-uploading as is reasonably plausible: rather than move the mind, the goal is to move the brain, which is much more readily accessible. This technology will extend lifespans to 500 or more years, and render the individual (or "Cytran") immune to all external disease and environmental effects, capable of immense strength, as well as being extremely durable and easily repaired. Cytran bodies will be made available exclusively to FedCom citizens who want them. The technology will not be exported. See also * National Symbols of FedCom * FedCom Administrative Regions * Libertalia (dissolved) * Code of Malatora * Calendar of FedCom * History of FedCom * Tatsu Eyrie (merged with Citadel Base) * CyberTransplantation * Great Temple of Mankind (suspended) External Links *FedCom's official website *FedCom's official message board *FedCom's private wikia Category:FedCom Category:Micronations M